


A Yultide Gift

by Life_is_no_Fairytale



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Nathanael and Alix both have a Miraculous, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_is_no_Fairytale/pseuds/Life_is_no_Fairytale
Summary: On the night of the Winter Solstice Nathanael takes Alix out for a special surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting this for a while and since I haven't updated in a while I figured I might as well post it. This is my original piece for the A Little Light Charity Zine. I say 'original piece' because what ended up in the Zine was an edited version of this. I hope you guys enjoy this!

Getting private access to the skating rink, that was all Nathaniel had planned on. But Adrien Agreste apparently had other plans.

When Adrien offered to help Nathaniel with Alix's gift, he hadn't expected Adrien to make it this over the top. Christmas lights are strung all over, so much so that even with the rink lights dimmed they could easily see. Even the spotlights had been changed to reds and greens. And the mistletoe above the entrance didn't escape Nathaniel's notice.

"Do we have this entire place to ourselves?" Alix asks, her eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Every kid dreams of having a rink to themselves at least once, right?" Nathaniel smiles, relief filling him. "Merry Christmas."

"This is amazing." Alix wraps her arms tightly him, making Nathaniel's face burn and runs off to put on her skates.

By the time Nathaniel joins her on the ice Alix has already done a few laps. He is much less steady on his feet than Alix, having not gone ice skating for a few years. He falls during the first lap, making Alix laugh. Nathaniel can't find it in him to be embarrassed though. Alix's face is lit up in a way that has nothing to do with the colored spot lights. Her eyes shine with happiness as she holds her hand out to help him up. That, mixed with the brightness of her smile, is enough of a present for Nathaniel. That was all he wanted when he planned this particular outing.

They laugh and tease each other as Alix helps Nathaniel get comfortable with skating again. It's a small thing, things would go back to the way they were tomorrow, but in that moment they're mere teenagers. Not Volpina and Caleo, Miraculous heroes of Paris, but Alix and Nathaniel. Two teenagers having fun on a cold winter's night.

"So, how did you pull this off?" Alix asks as she skates circles around Nathaniel.

"I have my way." Nathaniel grins mischievously, "It's rude to question the giver you know."

"Oh no, I'm so sorry." Alix slides to a stop in front of Nathaniel, taking his hand in hers. "How ever can I make up for this grievance?"

"S-stop being weird. You're spending too much time with Wayzz."

For the next few hours they skate, discussing their holiday plans and what they'll be learning with Master Fu during their next training session. At one point, Alix looks as if she wants to say something, but she loses her nerve and shows off by doing some complicated jumps.

"Okay, how are you so good? I know you skate, but I thought ice skating would be different than street skating."

"It is, but I actually started off on ice skates." Alix admits, "I even did competitions when I was younger."

"Really? Were you good?"

"I have a box hidden in my closet that's full of trophies, I can show them to you sometime if you'd like."

Nathaniel grins, "That'd be awesome. Do you still remember any of your routines?"

"Kind of, why-Oh, no. Nu-uh." Alix protests with a vigorous shake of her head."I am not going to make a fool of myself for your entertainment."

"I wouldn't laugh at you."

"It's not happening Kurtzburg, get over it."

"Consider it my Christmas present." Nathaniel tries.

"I already gave you a present."

Nathaniel grabs Alix's hand to stop her from skating away, "Alix, please?"

Alix is opening her mouth to agree when the manager appears at the edge of the ice,

"I'm sorry to cut in, but I need to close up soon." He says, "This is your ten minute warning."

"Looks like you'll have to wait until next time." Alix teases, making her way to the side. "We should head out so he can get home to his family."

Nathaniel nods in agreement, following after her.

"I have a couple of gifts for you." Nathaniel says, stopping Alix when they reach the entrance.

"No, you've done enough already." Alix protests. "Getting the rink was amazing."

"They're small, I promise. First, there's this." He holds out a small white candle, taking off the lid to light it before he gives it to Alix. "During the Yule Sabbat, candles are burned to help melt the winter's chill and to encourage the sun to shine."

"You're such a nerd." Alix teases, smiling nonetheless. "It's sweet though."

Next, Nathaniel pulls out a blue lace choker with a single silver bell on the front.

"Does this have an explanation too?"

"It does." He smiles, holding the choker up. "Ancient pagans would ring bells to drive away demons that surfaced during the cold dark winter. Considering our line of work it can't hurt, right?"

"And it's cute." Alix compliments. "Help me put it on?"

"S-sure." Nathaniel stammers, moving closer to wrap the choker around her neck.

"You know, you're not the only one who knows about ancient rituals." Alix glances upwards with a smirk "For example, Mistletoe is used during the Yule Sabbat too. The Norse Goddess Frigg declared that it's a plant of luck, love and promise. Kissing under the Misletoe is supposed to give you Frigg's blessing."

Alix tugs on the front of Nathaniel's jacket as she pushes herself up on her toes, her lips pressing against his before Nathaniel realizes what's happening.

It's brash. She's Alix after all and he's Nathaniel, too shy to make a move. Being brash is almost mandatory.

They're best friends, Volpina and Caleo, part of the Miraculous Heroes. But here in this moment, they're Alix and Nathaniel. She needs him to know before they cross the line back into their lives, just how much she loves him.

Her love burns deeply, like a flame that never goes out. Even before they knew they were partners in crime, Nathaniel had been Alix's solstice in the chaos that filled her life. When she was with him, she felt _normal_. Looking through his sketchbook, watching him draw, those were moments Alix found she could forget about the weight of responsibility to her shoulders. The reveal only brought them closer, their friendship on both sides of the mask served to strengthen their bond.

Nathaniel was always the one to pick her up when she was down. The first to her defense in battle. And sweet sweet Nathaniel, made her childhood dream come true despite her only mentioning it to him once, well over a year ago. He remembered an offhanded comment and god, it made her love him even more.

"That...was nice."

Alix giggles, her hand dropping to lace her fingers through Nathaniel's. "Thank you."

"F-for what?" Nathaniel stutters.

"For my gifts. For...for loving me. Because I love you, so much."

With a shy smile, Nathaniel presses his forehead against Alix's. "I should be thanking _you_ for that. Because I love you too, so much."

"And," Alix pulls back to hold the candle between them, her gaze falling to the small flame. "Thank you for giving me a little light."


End file.
